


Peter is too young

by thismaximoffgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismaximoffgirl/pseuds/thismaximoffgirl
Summary: Peter ist neun. Er weint, wenn man ihn mit dem Babysitter allein lässt.
Kudos: 7





	Peter is too young

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peter is too young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155079) by [AoifeAnAmadan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeAnAmadan/pseuds/AoifeAnAmadan). 



> TRIGGER WARNUNG: sexuelle Kindesmisshandlung (ohne bildliche Beschreibung)

Peter ist acht. Sie streichen das Gästezimmer hellblau und kleben Dinosaurier- und Iron Man-Sticker auf. May überredet Ben dazu, Peter ein Rennautobett zu kaufen. Es ist ein Lamborghini, der aus billigem Plastik gemacht ist, und Peter liebt es.

Peter ist neun. Er weint als Ben und May ihn an ihrem Dateabend mit dem Babysitter allein lassen. Er weint als sie zurückkommen. Er weint in der Schule und im Bus und während des Abendessens und es gibt keinen Augenblick, in dem er nicht weint.

Er hört auf zu essen. Er kann nicht schlafen. Er hat blaue Flecken auf der Haut. Er kann sich nicht erinnern, wo er sie her hat. Er hat blaue Flecken in der der Form von Fingern an seinen dünnen Hüften. Er redet tagelang nicht und will niemandem sagen, warum nicht.

Wenn der Babysitter zurückkommt, hört er auf zu weinen. Seine Augen sind groß und sein Atem geht stoßweiße und er sperrt sich in seinem Zimmer ein als es an der Tür klingelt. Peter hat Todesangst.

Peter ist zehn. Die Zahnärztin sagt, dass er seine Zähne beschädigt, weil er sie zu viel putzt. Er sagt der netten Zahnärztin, warum er sie putzen mussen. _Muss_. Die Zahnärztin sagt es Ben. Skip hat nur gesagt, dass er es May und Ben nicht sagen darf. Er hat nichts darüber gesagt, dass er es der netten Zahnärztin nicht sagen darf und sie es dann Ben erzählt. Peter denkt, dass er in Sicherheit ist.

Alles, was Peter will, ist sicher zu sein und sauber.

Ben bricht Skip Westcotts Nase. Peter hat keine Babysitter mehr. Die Polizisten bitten ihn an einer Puppe zu zeigen, wo die Hände des Babysitters waren.

Peter ist elf und May sagt, dass er Skip nie wieder sehen wird. Er wechselt die Schule und trifft einen Jungen, der Ned heißt. Nicht alles ist immer schlecht.

Sie streichen den Lagerraum und stellen Peters Rennautobett hinein. Peter zieht dort ein. Es gibt dort keine Dinosaurier- oder Iron Man-Sticker oder Wissenschaftsposter, aber Peter denkt, dass das gut ist. Er kann das andere Zimmer nicht mehr betreten.

Peter ist zwölf. Eugene - nein, Flash. Er will jetzt Flash genannt werden. Sie sind die beiden einzigen Personen im Umkleideraum und Flash legt seinen Arm um Peter und drückt. Flash drückt ihn an die Wand. Es ist nicht ernstgemeint, eher spielerisch. Es tut nicht weh.

Peter hat eine Panikattacke. Eugene hilft ihm dabei zu atmen. Er stellt keine Fragen und Peter liebt ihn dafür. Keiner von beiden sagt es irgendwem. Es ändert sich nicht viel, aber Flash drückt Peter nie wieder. Flash sorgt dafür, dass keiner Hand an ihn legt.

Peter denkt, dass sie auf einer anderen Welt Freunde sein könnten.

Peter denkt, dass er es verstehen muss, weil Peter manchmal blaue Flecken auf seiner Brust sehen kann.

Peter ist dreizehn. Er denkt, dass er versteht, was ihm passiert ist. Er glaubt, dass er mittlerweile darüber hinweg sein sollte, aber manchmal bekommt er trotzdem nicht den Mund auf, um zu essen. Und manchmal kann er nicht in seinem Bett schlafen. Deshalb legt er ein Sofakissen auf den Boden und schläft dort.

Sie ziehen in ein anderes Apartment. Eines, in dem Peter jedes Zimmer betreten kann. Dann kaufen sie Peter ein neues Bett.

Neds Mutter versucht ihn zu umarmen als er ihn zum ersten Mal zu Hause besucht. Ned muss May anrufen, damit sie mit Peter am Telefon spricht. Sie ist die einzige, die ihn dazu überreden kann, Neds Badezimmertür wieder aufzusperren.

,, Bitte fassen Sie mich nicht an." Das ist die ganze Erklärung, die Mrs. Leeds bekommt. Es ist genug für sie. Sie fragt, ob er Lasagne zum Abendessen will.

Peter mag es zu Ned nach Hause zu gehen.

Peter ist vierzehn. Eine Spinne beißt ihn und er spürt, dass sein Körper sich verändert. Es macht ihm Angst, wenn sein Körper etwas tut, das er nicht versteht. Er hat _Todesangst_.

Er will es Ben erzählen, aber etwas Dunkles und Schwarzes und Animalisches sagt ihm, dass er es nicht darf. Und dann wird Ben erschossen. Er stirbt auf dem Bürgersteig, umgeben von Dreck.

Peter möchte sterben, aber er weiß, dass er May das nicht antun kann. Peter möchte blind werden. Er will nie wieder irgendetwas sehen. Er will vergessen, wie man sich erinnert.

Er möchte sich sein Gehirn durch seine Nase und Ohren und Augen rausziehen und nie wieder Straßenecken oder Pistolen sehen. Er will sich nie wieder so verängstigt fühlen. Er will überhaupt nichts mehr fühlen.

Seine neue Schule bietet ihm eine Trauerbewältigung an. Er glaubt nicht, dass der Berater damit klar kommen würde, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht.

Peter ist fünfzehn. Er ist zum ersten Mal seit sechs Jahren allein in einem abgesperrten Raum mit einem Erwachsenen, dem er nicht vertraut. Er vergisst, wie man atmet. Wie man denkt. Tony Stark berührt Peters Arm und Peter bricht seinen Finger, bevor er sich an irgendwas erinnert, was ihm die Polizisten beigebracht haben als er zehn war.

Mr. Stark ist freundlich zu ihm. Peter weiß, dass er es weiß. Es steht alles in seiner Akte, aber er erzählt es ihm trotzdem. Er erzählt es nicht so, wie er es der Polizei erzählt hat. Er erzählt es ihm so, wie er es sich selbst erzählt.

_In den Mund. Es war leise und gruselig und hat so wehgetan. Aber mir geht's jetzt besser._

Mr. Stark sorgt dafür, dass Skip nie wieder rauskommt. Peter geht es nicht besser, aber es wird langsam.

Peter ist sechzehn. Er kann nicht mehr vergessen, wie man denkt. Jetzt hört er nicht mehr damit auf. Er erinnert sich nicht mehr daran, wie man schläft. MJ ist eine der freundlichsten Personen, die er kennt. Er sucht sich Beschäftigungen.

Einer seiner Lehrer nennt ihn im Scherz Einstein und er kann nicht denken. _EinsteinEinsteinEinstein._

_Hey, Einstein, wir sind Freunde, richtig?_

Er sitzt draußen, lehnt an der Wand und sie schicken ihm Flash hinterher. Sie reden nicht. Flash bietet ihm einen Joint an. Er schüttelt den Kopf.

,, Wenn ich damit anfangen würde, könnte ich nicht mehr aufhören."

Flash steckt den Joint weg und nickt.

,, Ich auch. Ich rauche nicht mal." Und plötzlich lachen sie.

Am nächsten Tag geht Spider-Man zu Flashs Haus und wickelt seinen Vater in Netze ein, während er seine Hand über Flashs Rippen erhoben hat.

Flashs Vater landet im Gefängnis. Flash wird freundlicher.

Peter ist siebzehn. MJ küsst ihn und dann hat er kein Shirt mehr an und sie küsst ihn einfach weiter und plötzlich sitzt er auf dem Boden, sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben, und er weint und kann nicht atmen und MJ hat Angst und _Du musst aufhören, ich kann nicht atmen._

Peter ist siebzehn und sieht dabei zu, wie Mr. Stark stirbt und es ist nicht fair. Es ist nicht fair, es ist nicht fair, es ist nicht fair. Er will, dass es aufhört, aber es geht weiter und weiter und weiter. Warum hört es nie auf?

Peter fühlt es, in jeder Zelle seines Körpers. Es tut weh. Es ist dunkel und schwer und verdreht und es lebt zwischen seinen Rippen und in seinem Hals und es wird jeden Tag größer und es _tut weh_.

Peter ist siebzehn und er geht endlich zum Schultherapeutin.

,, Sie dürfen niemandem sagen, warum ich hier bin, oder?"

Der Therapeutin nickt und Peter lässt alles raus. Er fühlt sich deswegen nicht besser, aber sie zwingt ihn zu versprechen, dass er wieder kommt.

Peter weiß nicht, womit er das alles verdient hat, aber er würde alles dafür tun, es rückgängig zu machen.

Die Therapeutin lässt ihn sich nicht besser fühlen, aber je öfter er geht, desto mehr fühlt er, wie das Ding, das zwischen seinen Rippen liegt, schrumpft.

Peter ist achtzehn. Er sieht einen Lamborghini, der auf seiner Straße geparkt ist, und vergisst, wie man läuft. Er sitzt auf der gleichen New Yorker Straße, auf der sein Onkel gestorben ist und schluchzt. Offen und unaufhörlich, er sitzt auf der Straße und weint. Es ist das Ding, schwarz und unzähmbar, das in ihm gelebt hat. Es kommt jetzt raus, durch seine Augen und seine Lunge und seinen Hals. Jeder Atemzug ist rastlos.

Er krümmt sich und lässt zu, dass sein Körper von Schluchzern geschüttelt wird. Es passiert weiterhin. MJ und Ned sitzen neben ihm, flüstern beruhigenden Unsinn. Er weint weiter, bis alles weg ist. Bis alles aus ihm raus ist.

Er geht weiter zur Therapeutin, weil er nicht will, dass das Ding zurückkommt.

Peter ist neunzehn und Morgan ist sieben und Peter schwört sich, dass nichts ihren Hals jemals schmerzen lassen wird oder dafür sorgen wird, dass sie sich zwanzig Mal am Tag die Zähne putzen muss.


End file.
